Garage
Click here for the 2nd garage (Town). Summary The garages are locations in Jailbreak. The main purpose of the garages is to give players on all teams the opportunity to customize the appearance of their vehicles, as well as upgrade the engine level and other functional modifications. They allow players to make their vehicles stand out, depending on what skins the player has. By purchasing the Mobile Garage" gamepass for 350 Robux, you can customize your vehicle from anywhere. Location The garage are located down the highway by the prison, and second one in the Town. They are rather obvious to spot, as they are a bright orange, and have bright yellow sign pointing to it. One has two helicopter pads on the top. And the one in the city has a bright yellow "Customize!" sign on the left side of it, which is presumably to help new players navigate to them so they know where to customize their cars at. The Garage in the Town doesn't have helicopter pads unlike the city one. The Garage in the city has three spaces for cars, and the Town one only has one. Inside The Garage Inside every garage is the same thing: an iron floor with orange walls and ceiling. Once you get inside one of the garages, a GUI will pop up. This GUI is relatively easy to navigate, just click on the button that has the part of the car you want to customize. If you want to add textures, you'd click on textures. If you want to change the color of your rims, you'd click on "Wheel Color" and so on. The Old Garage The old garage remain as a past in jailbreak along with old skins too. After 5th July update All things about old garage were removed accept the old memory. Old garage material are made of red bricks. To customize your vehicle there is a bars there is 6 bars there is 3 by each left and right wall in old garage there is no license plate, engine upgrade and there is no suspension height option there’s no brake upgrade too. There was no helicopter pads, too. The reason of removal is because of the trolling, the passenger can customize the car because the customization bar are by the walls so they can also decorate the driver's car. Trivia * Before the update on July 5th, the Garage had a, giant Model3 on top instead of helicopter pads. * Also before July 5th, there was no customization GUI, and the customization settings were on the walls on either side. Many criticized this as other passengers could customize the driver's vehicles, which lead to people trolling others. * Also before July 5th Texture windows colors etc. players cannot buy them. * You can purchase some textures, window colors, etc. that you don't own yet in the Garage. ** The only items that you cannot purchase in the garage are the items in the Vault/Tier #6 Safe and sometimes limited time rims or colors. * Some people purchase the gamepass "Mobile Garage" because they don't want to waste time at the Garage and just want to commit robberies or catch criminals. * Some Criminals use the garage to hide from Police. (If a camping cop is outside, stay inside the garage until the cop leaves). * This is the best place to go AFK, because police officers cannot arrest you while behind a door only you can open. Category:Locations